Figuring It Out
by ghmari
Summary: Burke and Cristina.Sometime after season one.Ignores most of season two Cristina is still pregnant and actully tells Burke. What's going to happen?
1. Telling Burke

Figuring It Out

She was pregnant by some guy she didn't even know. She knew he was a top cardio thorax surgeon and great in bed, but that wasn't enough to even consider having his baby. And she wasn't going to, she made the appointment and had the ride home.

But every time she looked at him she was painfully aware of the child growing inside her. So here she was in an on call room staring at the bunk above her because she couldn't be in the gallery watching him save a person's life, while she was carrying something that not only he would want to save, he'd want to spoil rotten. She'd seen a softer side of him lately, when she was sick he offered to take her home and then when she refused he brought her soup. And since she'd always have to wait a couple of minutes before bolting out of the room to catch her breath and fix her hair because if she didn't it would be so obvious that five minutes ago she was so having sex. He'd use the opportunity to ask her to dinner or worse for her number, she'd just roll here eyes and take as her cue to leave.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door closing and him standing there with a broken down look etched into his face.

"What's wrong?" she asks immediately regretting it because she knows he'll answer and they'll have something resembling a conversation, which she has been pretty good at avoiding.

"My patient died on the table"

"Oh I'm sorry" is all she says. He was looking for more but that was all she could think of other then 'yeah I hear that happens to doctors'. But by the look on his face she knows that her sarcasm isn't what he needs. When did she start caring about his needs?

He sits on the bed and nudges her with his hands to move over so he can lie down next to her.

"You know you are not going to get any no matter how sad you are" Trying to lift the tension in the air

He lets a small smile escape his lips "It'll be just okay to lay down with you, I haven't seen you all day". He turns to look at her after a moment concerns fills his eyes.

"Are you still sick you look kind of pale"

Feeling his gaze become more intense by the second she turns away " I'm fine I just had a long day" failing to mention that her lunch wasn't wanted by the creature growing inside of her.

He knows she's done for the day and he wants to offer her a ride home but he knows she'll turn it down. He lets the subject go knowing if he pushes she'll run away.

She decides to leave before he tricks he into taking off her clothes a staying for an hour or four. She turns took look at him realizing that she's trapped against the wall and him. She'd have to climb over him to get out,knowing that he wasn't going to move willing. Normally she'd push him off the bed but she knew that no matter how strong she was she didn't have the strength for that. So she gave the asking nicely thing a try.

"Move so I can go" she said pushing him a bit

Grabbing her hand he simply said "No"

"I'm late for a hot date" she said deciding to mess with his head a bit.

"So your finally admitting you think I'm hot," he said giving her his cocky smile.

"Who said I was talking about you?" she answered rolling her eyes she knew this was a losing battle. Somehow she stroked his ego without intending too. And she knew what happened when he got cocky.

Shifting so that he was hovering over her, he lowered his head so that their lips brushed against each other's. And each time he caught more of her lips with his. In between soft kisses he asked who she was talking about then if not him. She tried to pull a name from thin air but was having a hard time since his hands were making their way up her shirt.

"Alex" she said determined not to let him win this game. "That's who my hot date is with" As the words left her mouth she realized how ridiculous they sounded. He stopped mid kiss when he heard her say another mans name but went back to them when she finished whispering "yeah right" pushing him up " What do you mean yeah right and are you saying" pulling off her scrub top he interrupted her "I'm saying I know your lying, if I recall correctly something was said about sticking a fork into him and making it look like an accident"

He returns to her neck as she tries to think of something else to say, but that effort is soon forgotten when she feels her bra snap open and his lips moving down her body. She'd let him win this argument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed his way down her stomach, he kept coming closer and closer until her breath was caught in throat. It had been weeks since he last tasted her and wanted savor each moment but every time he felt her fingernails not so lightly scrape his back he couldn't wait for the moment to end and the new one to begin.

In between breaths she lets her know that he thought it was amazing.

"Yeah" she replies catching her breath, decided whether she was going home or making a detour to Joes even though she can't drink. Her thoughts are interrupted when she notices Burke picking up his clothes and getting dressed piece by piece.

"Um what are you doing" she asked looking at him confused.

"I'm getting ready to go home" he replied nonchalantly. When he turned to look at her he noticed her confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied annoyed

"Are you mad at me because I'm leaving?"

"No" clearly more annoyed then before. She turns away so he can't see her face when answers.

Leaning over so he can see her face, he smiles slightly amused knowing that she indeed was mad.

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Lair"

"Don't call me a lair" She pushes him way he can no longer see her face.

"Just tell me what wrong"

"I just find it rude that you decide to leave after sex, like I was just some booty call."

Hiding his amusement his answer is wordless as he leans in and captures her lips with his. She falls into the kiss, but it's short lived when she remembers that she's mad at him. She swats him away with her arms.

"Okay how many times have we've been together. Six, eight, nine times?? And all of those times you left before I could even finish catching my breath. You don't get to be mad."

"Fine, Leave then"

Letting out a frustrated sigh. He lays back down " I don't want you to be mad, so go ahead and go first."

"What?"

Moving his head so his looking into her eyes "I don't want you to be mad at me, so if that means you go home first then go."

"Who said I wanted to go home"

"What do you want?" he asks not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"I don't know what I want. What do you want?"

" I want to take you out to dinner" he says realizing this may be his only chance to see her outside of the hospital.

"Don't you think that's a little to public, we could get caught?"

"Are you saying that you want me to take you home with me?"

"No" she couldn't believe she was caving in, this baby was making her soft. She cringed when she remembered the baby. If she went home with him she might let the fact that she was carrying his baby for the moment slip. She jumped out of bed and started to sort through the neat pile of her clothes that burke made. As she got dressed Burke looked at her confused. Before letting her finish getting dressed he grabbed her arms to stop her.

"What wrong now?" he asked even more frustrated, not understanding how he could feel himself getting close her then feeling a million miles away from her the next minute.

"Nothing, I just remembered I have to be somewhere else"

He doesn't want to argue with her so instead of letting her finish getting dressed he pushes her against the wall and lets their tongues finish the argument knowing this is the only way for both of them to win. Her legs wrapped around his waist and it was all he need to continue his journey, his lips moved from hers letting her breath. As his lips moved down form her neck, his hands moved up from holding her thighs to her bare stomach.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, she couldn't handle the attention he was paying to her stomach. It was like he already knew.

"What?" he asked breathless, not sure he heard right.

"I didn't say anything" she was slowly trying to backpedal her way out of this, knowing it was useless, she'd give it a try anyways. Her lips moved back to cover his hoping that so could try to distract him form asking any more questions. He slowly placed her down so her feet were touching the ground, hands cupping her face as he ended their kiss.

"You're pregnant" he asked eyes full of hope. Even though this wasn't an ideal situation he always wanted a family, a child of his own.

"I sorry" she said looking for her shirt, getting to do what she did best. Run!


	2. Keeping the Baby

Disclaimer I don't own Greys Anatomy.

A little after midnight there was a knock on her door. She knew who it was immediately she had expected him sooner. Even though he didn't know where she lived, she expected him to come find her no matter what it took after what she told him. She made her way out of bed, careful not to disturb the mess that surrounded her. She looked through the peephole to buy some time. Sure enough Burke was on the other side of the door pacing back and forth, she rolled her eyes when she noticed flowers, he wasn't going to make this easy. She let out a frustrated sigh debated whether or not to leave him outside. After another knock she finally opened the door.

"Do you realize what time it is?" doing her best to sound annoyed.

"Yeah I do but I thought we should talk about this." He says motioning to her stomach

"There is nothing to talk about" she responds in a dismissive tone, then moves to close the door. He moves fast to stop the door from closing, finally winning the struggle he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I think there is, I want to help you."

"There is nothing for you to help me with"

"You're not going to keep it?" He asks noting the look on her face.

"No… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Then why tell me if you're not going to have it, then why tell me at all."

"Don't yell at me. I don't know why I told you, it just slipped."

"It just slipped? Something like that doesn't just slip."

"You were kissing me and touching me and I just couldn't concentrate on keeping my mouth shut. I'm a surgeon, an intern I can't have a baby. A baby would ruin my career."

"What about me, this is my baby too you know."

"Yeah I know, I'm still mad at you for that by the way, this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you, you and your stupid boy penis."

Letting out a little out a chuckle at her words "We could do this you know, I'd be there."

"You're a surgeon too, you work just as many hours as I do, we can't do that to a kid. Me and this baby could ruin your chances of being chief."

"I don't care about that."

Giving him a look that clearly meant she didn't believe him.

"Okay, yes I want to be chief, but it isn't more important then my baby, then our baby."

"But I can't do this, I can't be a mother. I'm not that kind of person, I'd ruin the poor kid. I just can't." she replied frustrated. Moving closer he grabs her hand.

"We'd do this together, and yes we won't be perfect but we'd love it, and provide for it. We'd do our best, that's all anyone can do."

"I don't know" she whined knowing she was losing this argument.

"Then just think about it, these are for you" smiling he gives her the flowers he's been holding. Rolling her eyes she takes them and tosses then to the couch behind her. He finally brought his attention back to the mess that surround them.

"What happened here?" he asks slightly cringing hoping she didn't create this mess.

Deciding to use this to her advantage" I'm a messy person. Do you really want a baby from me, there is a good chance this child could turn out exactly like me"

"Is that a yes? I don't mind if our baby is like you"

"I'm still thinking, so you can go," she said pointing to the door.

"I was hoping I could stay here with you tonight."

" I already had sex with you today, so no you can go home."

"I wasn't asking for sex, I just want to be with you and our baby tonight." He replied sweetly.

"You can't pressure me, and for that to happen you have to go." walking to the door and opening it for him to go. Before he left he bent down to give her a soft kiss and whispered, "Goodnight I'll see you later, take care of my baby."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't see her till rounds the next morning. When he asked his questions they were directed towards her, but when she stalled O'Malley jumped it and Bailey put him on the case. He wanted to talk to her to see if she made a decision, by the way she ignored him during rounds he didn't think so, but there was no harm in asking.

Even though he promised not to pressure he couldn't help dreaming of what their child would look like. Dreaming of being a family. It amazed him that a small free sprit woman held all his dreams in her hands.

He finally had a chance to talk to her after his surgery. She at the nurse's station, snapping at a nurse. He prepared himself for the worst as he walked towards her.

"Is there a problem Dr. Yang" he asked looking between Cristina and the nurse.

"No of course not" when the nurse opened her mouth to protest, Cristina gave her an angry look that sent the nurse scurrying off. They finally had enough privacy were they could talk some.

"I saw that you're with Montgomery-Sheppard today. How's that going." He asked hoping that she'd catch the real meaning of what he wanted to know.

"It's horrible, I think Bailey is trying to punish me."

She didn't understand so he continued to push. "Or maybe someone is trying to tell you something."

"That there is something worse then giving enemas all day." She still wasn't catching on. So he finally said what was on his mind.

"No that's not what I meant, maybe it's a lesson to show you, you're not a as bad with kids as you think you are." He walked away before he heard something he didn't want to hear. She didn't have much time to think about what he said before her pager went off. It was a 911 call.

At the end of the day he saw her going into an on call room. He found her in the dark. When she saw the light that glared through the room when the door opened she wiped at her face hoping he didn't notice the tears. But he saw them, and he walked to the bed and sat next to her, putting his arms around her he asked her "what's wrong?"

"The baby died" his breathe caught in his throat for a minute till he realized she was talking about the case she was working on. Tightening his arms around her he whispers, "It's going to be okay"

"Promise" she replies as she looks up at him. He understands that she is no longer talking about her case. "Yeah I promise" he reassures her.

With that Burke and Cristina were going to be parents.

A/N: You may have noticed a few season 2 references, I couldn't help it. Thanks for the reviews. This is my first Fanfic and so far I'm not too happy with it, but I'll continue writing as long as someone is reading.


	3. Moving In

Figuring It Out pt 3

He took her home with him that night she was too tired to put up a fight. He spent the better part of the night watching her sleeping thinking of all the possibilities.

She woke up annoyed to find his hand over her stomach. She was still getting used to the idea of having a baby, Burke was way ahead of her. She moves to get up without waking him, but he stirs and opens his eyes. He leans in to kiss her.

"Good morning" he whispers as their lips part.

"Yeah, this is the first time in a week that I woke up without morning sickness."

"That's good. How about some breakfast."

"No, I'm not hungry. Maybe just some coffee." Before he can open his mouth she add "de cafe"

Getting up he tells her "I'll make you some breakfast, my baby has to eat."

Following him into the kitchen she sits on the bar stool and watches him, he's making pancakes. She is a bit put off at how he looks up and smiles at her like he's done it every morning. She decides that she needs to make an escape.

"I'm going to be late for work, I should go," she says as she slides from the barstool and walks to get her jacket that is hung up. Before she makes it to the door he grabs her arm and pulls her to the kitchen table.

" You have enough time to eat," he tells her as he puts the plate of food in front of her. Watching her eat he can tell she's annoyed with all the attention he is giving her. When she is done he takes the plate, kisses her check, walks to the kitchen sink telling her he'll see her at work. She is relived that he didn't want to take her to work, she need some time away from him to think. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to stop looking at me like that. You have to stop acting like I might break."

" The baby could have been hurt, you shouldn't be moving patients," he argued.

"Me and the baby are fine." She answered as she started pacing. "Then you had to go and yell at Tyler now everyone is going to be gossiping about us"

"Who cares what they say about us"

" I don't want anyone to know"

"About us or the baby? They are going to figure it out, you'll start showing and we'll be living together."

"What do you meaning living together, I never agreed to that"

"Cristina don't be ridiculous, your having my baby I want to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me"

"I know you don't need me, but I want to take care of you, I want us to be a family," he told her as her pulled her to sit on the bed beside him.

" Not yet okay I don't want anyone to know just yet. I need time to get used to all of this," she tells him before he kisses her. She leans in to deepen the kiss but he breaks away. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"We kind of have to tell the Chief" rolling her eyes she tries to move away from him, but he grabs her hands to keep her sitting. "Cris listen to me, if we just come clean it will be much easier to deal with then if we're forced to come out because of hospital gossip."

"You tell him , I don't want to."

"Alright, but only because your carrying my baby, and now you're my girl." He tells her as he reaches for her lips again. Before they can deepen the kiss his pager goes off. "I have to go. I'll see you at home"

"Yeah."

Four hours later Cristina is standing in the middle of her apartment with a bag of clothes. She can't seem to move, thinking of ways she can get out of moving in with Burke She groans when she hears the door knock, its him. A second later Burke walks in and wraps his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he whispers in her ear. "Where's the baby going to go? Both of our apartments only have one bedroom"

"Then we'll find somewhere else to live." Taking her bag he grabs her hand and they walk to the door. "But in the mean time we'll live at my place." She stops "Why your place, what's wrong with my apartment?" "Honey we can actually see my floor" he says. She opens her mouth to argue. "You cant win this so don't even try to argue". "Alright" she says as they walk out of her apartment.

A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this but here is the next chapter. It 's a bit OOC but it's coming along. I have a new story in the works so not sure of the next update.


	4. Baby Kick

Pt. 4

Burke came home to find Cristina curled on the couch asleep with one of his surgical tapes playing in the background. Her baby bump was more visible, and you can definitely tell she was pregnant. About a week ago she finally came clean to her friends to her pregnancy. When the questions intensified she walked away, not mentioning Burke.

He was getting used to the routine of having her in his life. Because of her growing stomach the tornado she once was had calmed down a bit. The more she slowed down the more she couldn't run away from him When he asked why she hadn't called her parents, he found out that her father died when she was young. His heart ached for her he couldn't imagine not sharing the joy of his child with his parents. When he asked about her mother she told him that she didn't get along with her and didn't want to tell her, he let it go noting her annoyed tone.

He realized his mistake of telling her that he told his parents about the baby when she started hitting him with a pillow, yelling that she couldn't believe he did that without telling her first. He decided not to tell her that his parents wanted to meet her, he'd deal with that when he had to.

Burke had moved them into a four-bedroom penthouse with all the best schools surrounding them. She didn't like the house at first stating that it was to big and too much money, but he talked her into moving in telling her that it was five minutes closer to the hospital then both their apartments. She reluctantly agreed telling him only because it was closer to the hospital he smiled breathing a sigh of relief telling her he was glad because he already signed the lease.

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "You know I hate it when you stare at me." Moving to sit next to her on the couch he says, "I can't help it, you're beautiful."

"You're only saying that because this is your fault, " she said pointing to her stomach before curling up next to him. She hated doing the couple thing she stayed away from relationships, but Burke had this calmness about him that she was drawn to. No matter how she was feeling mad, tried, sick he was always there doing his best to make her feel better.

"Why aren't you in bed," he said tightening his arms around her.

"Well on my way to bed the phone rang so I answered it and imagine my surprise when at the other end was your mother." She could feel his body tense when she mentioned his mother. " She mentioned something about picking her and your father up at the airport tomorrow."

She was still in his arms, which he took as a good sign "I'm sorry" he said not knowing what else to say. She moved out of his arms "You're sorry, that's it. You spring your parents on me and all you have to say is that you're sorry."

"Cristina I knew they wanted to come, but I didn't know they were coming so soon I figured they come when the baby's born." He said pulling her back to the couch.

"She kept asking me questions about me, you, and the baby. I don't think I can handle this Burke." She was desperately trying to think of ways she could avoid his mother her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a swift kick in her abdomen.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Burke asked when she stopped talking and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I think the baby just kicked," she said grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. Both of his hands covered her stomach as he held his breathe waiting for the movement. He took a breath when he finally felt the kick against his palm. "Hey sweetie, it's daddy." Looking up at Cristina " You know she probably didn't like us fighting." He told her hoping to ease the tension his mother coming to town had caused. Cristina just rolled her eyes as the baby kicked again.


	5. Burkes Parents

Pt. 5

Lying in bed, Cristina had her nose in a medical book and Burke hands were on her stomach feeling the movement within. Ever since the baby kicked Burke would spend most of the evening with his hands on Cristina's stomach and talking to the baby. He'd even put headphones on her stomach playing his favorite jazz music.

"Do you think she's sleeping" Burke asked looking up at Cristina. " I hope so, he was kicking me all morning," she said in a low voice. She wanted to laugh at him for sounding like his best friend was ignoring him, but instead she put down the medical book and moved his hands away from her stomach. " Leave her alone she's sleeping."

Burke smiled "You said she"

" Yeah I know," she said picking up her book again. Before she was able to open it Burke took it out of her hands and set at the edge of the bed. "You always say he and I always say she, it's our thing," he whispered as he leaned closer to her lips. "Shut up" she said capturing his lips with hers.

It had been way too long for the both of them and the need to rip off each others clothes intensified when his tongue slowly made its way into her mouth and she let out a soft moan. His hands made their way up her shirt and he snapped her bra open, he was working on removing her shirt when they heard the rapid knocking on the door.

"Ignore it," he said breathless and his lips went back to hers. She was more then happy to comply. They both sighed when the knocking didn't stop a minute later.

"I'm going to get rid of whoever it is," Burke said getting off the bed.

"Umm Burke maybe I should go" she said snapping her bra back on. "You're a little worked up," she said looking down at his pants.

"Hurry back" he said as he handed her shirt

Opening the door Cristina didn't know what to do there stood what she assumed where Burkes parents with luggage. They called earlier in the week to say that they wouldn't to be able to make it till next week.

"I assume you know who we are by the look on your face. Are you going to invite us in?" the women said

"Yes Come in…I'm Cristina," she said as she opened the door to let Burkes parents in. Burkes mother was looking around the apartment. Burkes father went to shake her hand "I'm Donald, Preston's father"

"Where should we put our bags?" Burkes mother asked.

"ummm" her thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening "Mama" she heard Burke say as he walked to his mother and gave her a hug. "Did you meet Cristina" Burke asked as he stood next to Cristina "and the baby" he added as he patted her stomach.

Cristina felt uneasy about the way Burkes mother was looking her up and down. She didn't do well with mothers and this looked like it wasn't going to go any better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She hates me" Cristina said exasperated as she lay on the bed.

"No she doesn't" Burke said as he changed into some pajama pants

"This is all your fault you know," she said angrily "if you didn't tell her she wouldn't be here hating me."

"She doesn't hate you, " he said as he laid down next to her. "She's just concerned about the situation were in."

"She thinks I'm a gold digging whore"

"She didn't say that" he said as he leaned in close to her. "She didn't have to her the look on her face said it all." Burkes lips brushed over her neck and made their way towards her shoulder. "mmm where were we before we were interrupted" He asked. Cristina allowed herself to get lost in the moment.

"If you think you're getting any with your parents here, you're crazy" she said as she pushed Burke off her. "It's been so long," he said giving her his best crushed looked.

"Well you should have thought about that before you let your parents stay here for the week."


	6. Doctors Appointment

Pt. 6

"How could you have not have told me?" Meredith asked.

"Umm what do you think I just did now?" Cristina said annoyed.

"You wait till you're six moths pregnant to tell me, that's so not what best friends do."

"You're the first to know so don't make a big deal about it."

"I can't believe it you and Burke." After a moment she moves her chair closer to Cristina "So I want details" Cristina moves her chair further away "There is nothing to tell."

"You guys are going to have a baby together, there has be to something."

"Nope, Nothing"

"When did it start? Are you in love with him? Are you going to get married?" the questions seemed to fly off Meredith's tongue. Cristina just looked at her, when she opened her mouth to say something sarcastic she was interrupted by Izzie's voice.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" she asked when her, George and Alex sat down.

"Don't say a thing," Cristina snapped at Meredith, before she took her lunch tray and walked off.

"What's her problem" Izzie asked.

"Her hormones are taking over," Alex said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time is your appointment" Burke asked Cristina who was at the nurses station updating a chart.

"I don't think you should be there Burke." She said reluctantly in a low whisper. "I'm going," he said in a dismissive tone. "Everyone is going to find out about us." She replied trying to make him understand.

"What about my parents?" he asked. "What about them?" she said looking at him confused

"I told them they could come." He answered hesitantly. When she opened her mouth to tell him off he interrupted her. "They are leaving tomorrow and it will all be over." "Don't try to sweet talk me," she said. She let out a sigh "It's at six with Addison."

"Okay, we'll be there and then we'll go to dinner afterwards." He said trying his best to hold back a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This might be a little cold." Addison said as she squirted the jelly on Cristina stomach. Burke grasped her hand as he watched the monitor that showed him the first sight of their child. When Addison had a good enough angle she pointed out the head, arms and the legs.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Addison asked.

Burke and Cristina looked at each other. "What do you want to do?" he asked in a whisper. He'd been forcing her to take step in this relationship, but this time he would let her have her way.

"Let's wait," she said. He smiled he knew she wanted to know what they were having and he kissed her lips when she said she wanted to wait. Burke grabbed her hand as they walked out of the hospital into the parking lot. His mother kept on commenting on how were they going to buy baby stuff if they didn't know the sex of the baby.

Dinner was full Burkes mother trying to give Cristina tips on taking care of a baby. Cristina would only comment every once in a while with a "yeah". She kept on telling herself that she just had to get through this and it would all be over.

She was brought back to reality when his mother asked about marriage. She realized this was never going to be over, she'd have the rest of her life to deal with them. Thankfully Burke saved her when he answered his mother's question telling her that they hadn't talked about marriage. He said they'd discuss it after the baby was born. He knew she wasn't ready for marriage especially after the way she tensed up when she heard his mother ask the question.

"Are you taking them to the airport in the morning?" she asked walking out of the bathroom ready to go bed.

"Yeah their flight leaves at ten so I should take them by seven thirty." He said. He was lying down on the bed staring at the picture of their baby. "Do you think he looks like me?" Burke asked handing her the picture so she could look. "He?" she questioned. "Yeah I think it's a boy now." He said pointing to the picture. " That's his leg," she said looking at him laughing. "Oh" is all he said taking the picture from her and looking at it a bit closer.

"Will you stop it," she told him as she took the picture out of his hands. "It's supposed to be a surprise." He looked at her and he leaned kiss her " Thank you for carrying my baby." "You owe me big for this" she said matter-of-factly. "How about this?" he asked as he opened his nightstand drawer and handed her a jewelry case. She looked at him in shock as she opened it to reveal a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"It's beautiful," she said letting out her breath.

"So are you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A/N: I'm not a doctor and I have never been pregnant so I didn't get into much detail. I also finally added a bit of the other intern's yay! they might make another apperance in the next chapter. One more chapter left!! maybe two not sure yet??


	7. Baby is Born

Pt. 7

"Are you okay?" Burke asked, "You look a little pale" he continued looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded," she said as she walked past him.

"Go back to be, Addison put you on bed rest for a reason." He said as he led her back to the bedroom.

"I was thirsty," she said as she tried to move away form him trying to make it through the door again.

"No I'll get it, lay down" Burke came back with a glass of water a minute later, sitting at the edge of the bed he hands her the water. "I'll be home by six, there is lunch in the fridge and I'll bring home dinner." He sighed before he said the next part "Please stay here I don't want to find you at the hospital again."

"There is nothing for me to do here," she answered

"I found some new surgical tapes those should keep you busy for today." Leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I have to go now, Take care of our baby."

Two hours later she sat in the gallery watching Derek Shepard begin a craniotomy with George O'Malley.

"Burke is going to be pissed off if he catches you here" Alex, who was sitting next to her, said.

"What do you care?" she answered before grabbing some of his chips. "Because an angry Preston Burke means no intern in his path is happy."

"Let me guess you're on his service?" she replied dryly.

"No, but his has a transplant surgery at noon that I want to get in on and I wont be able to if he's pissed off." Alex answered crumpling his bag of chips.

"Stop crying, Burke doesn't know I'm here and he won't find out." She let out just before she grabbed her stomach and grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked looking at her strangely.

"Nothing the baby just kicked." She answered dismissively. When the pain stopped she stood and walked out of the gallery hoping to find Meredith. She faintly heard Alex yell at her about making sure Burke didn't see her. After finding out Meredith was in surgery with Bailey she decided to take a nap before watching Slone in surgery. She woke up an hour later to a sharp pain in her stomach. Something was wrong, once the pain subsided she walked out of the on call room towards the nurses station to find alex reading through a patients chart.

"Where's Meredith?" she asked in a rush. "How should I know I'm not here babysitter." He said before closing the chart and walking away form her.

"Wait! Do you know where Addison is" she asked before he go too far.

"Why do you want to know where Addison is?" he asked looking at her strangely. He understood looking for Meredith they had become best friends but Addison was a different story.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm pregnant and Addison usually deals with things like that," she answered "Now where is she" she asked again.

"Is something wrong you're looking kind of pale." He asked walking towards her. He reached out to touch her face but before his hand got there she swatted him away. Digging her nails into his arm, "I think I'm in labor," she squeaked out as she felt another pain this one shaper then the first. "Get me Addison" she let out.

"Okay" he answered walking her to a wheelchair trying to pry her nails from his flesh. "What about Burke" he asked turning her into a room.

"Addison first, she has the drugs" Cristina let out as she felt another pain.

Addison rushed in five minutes later to find Cristina in a gown walking out of the bathroom. "My water just broke and my contractions are five minutes apart." She said as she lay back in the bed.

Burke gently pushed the hair from her sweaty forehead. "I should be mad at you," he said letting out a sigh.

"Excuse me, did I just not have your child," she said tiredly. "You should have been in bed resting not roaming the hospital." He replied. He'd been calling their apartment for an hour trying to check on her, when she didn't answer he told himself she was in bed resting but deep down he knew better. Then Alex pulled him out of a patient's room to tell him Cristina was in labor.

He was glad that her and the baby were okay that's all that mattered to him. But lying next to her watching their son sleeping in her arms he couldn't help but think that something could have gone terribly wrong.

"I'm glad I was here instead of home by myself" she said softly "It was good that I was with Alex instead of at home by myself." Turning to look at him she adds with a smile "and that's saying a lot."

He lets out a low laugh, she was right as long as her and their baby was safe that was all that mattered to him. "What should we name him?" he asked in a low whisper careful not to wake the tiny sleeping form.

"Xavier Eugene Burke" she says. He smiles, she would never cease to amaze him. Kissing the top of her forehead he mummers "It's perfect."

"We should call our parents," he adds.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we did that? Not going to happen again," she replies. "How about we send them a postcard."

"Cris"

"Not today, I need to rest"

"Okay" he replied softy watching her drift off into sleep with their child in their arms. When he was sure that she was a sleep he summed up the courage to whisper "I love you," He was so very happy everything that he had ever wanted in life was right there in his arms.

A/N: Hopefully an Epilogue to come soon.


	8. 3 years later

3 years later….

"Did you tell Xavier?" Burke asked as her tightened his embrace on her, looking down at the child who was asleep with his head Cristina's lap.

"Yeah, he was worried." she said leaning her head against his shoulder. "He's happy about it he said wants a little brother."

"I want a little girl," he added with a smile. " For now I just want the morning sickness to stop," she said tiredly.

" It will go by before we know it, remember Xavier, one minute you're telling me you're pregnant then he was here." Burke said remembering holding his son for the first time.

"Says the man who didn't have to carry a 20 extra pounds or push a tiny person out of his body." Cristina said.

"We should call our parents" Burke replied choosing to ignore her comment knowing he would dig himself into a hole. Pregnant women always won fights.

"Why do you always say that? Do you remember what happened the last time we did that? She said looking at him.

"They were just happy for us"

"Well they did a great job of hiding it," she said sarcastically. He entwined their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across her wedding band. "I'm happy," he whispered. He decided that he'd sneak a call to their parents in the morning without her knowing.

"You better be" she replied nudging him in his side with her elbow. "I'm not putting myself through this for nothing."

She was happy too, she just wasn't going to tell him that. They lived a happy life with Xavier and the hospital keeping them busy. She was worried that it wouldn't work out when Xavier was born but three years had passed and their life seemed like one of those happily ever after stories. Cristina hated happily ever after so every once in a while an argument would emerge about little things that weren't a big deal.

Those arguments would keep them on their toes. There was also the make up sex that would happen every time they made up after a fight that reminded them how much they loved each other. Which is probably how baby number two was conceived. Sitting there with the man that she fell in love with and their child at her side she couldn't remember what was life before them and she didn't want to remember. They were happy and that's all that mattered.

A/N: Okay short Epilogue but that's all I got for this story. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
